We'll Aways Be Brothers
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: They Promised To Be brothers forever and always be there for each other but with a promise like that there's always bumps along to road. Bunch of matching oneshots of the Grey Brothers[Connect 3] as Little kids growing up.
1. 1989 & 1991

.We'll always be brothers a Camp Rock Fanfic.

Chapter one

August 1989

Two year old Jason Grey was very excited his new baby brother was coming home from the hospital today.

Jason had been told that he was named Shane Nathaniel Grey, personally Jason thought that was way too long to say and Jason heard a car door slam shut in the driveway.

Jason leapt off the couch and rocketed to the window.

" Jason slow down" the babysitter called after him.

He watched his parents walk up to the front door .

Tom Lucas opened the front door and held it open for his wife sandy who was holding their new baby son Shane.

" Daddy" Jason cried and ran to Tom wrapping himself around his father's leg.  
" can I see the baby?" He asked.

" you have to sit calmly on the couch to be able to hold Shane" sandy told him.  
" okay mommy" Jason grinned and went to the Couch.

Jason was instructed on how to gently hold the baby and support its neck.

" Mommy why is Shane so small" the little boy asked suddenly.

" he's small right now honey, but soon enough he'll grow bigger and you can help teach him how to do things" Sandy replied.

" I like helping" Jason told her seriously.

Shane started shifting in his sleep starting to wake up.

" I'll Love you always Shane" Jason promised his baby brother and bent down and kissed his small forehead.

JB- JB -JB -JB

October 1991

Four year old Jason Grey was very bored he was supposed to be sleeping like everyone else in the house was.

Jason quietly rolled out of his toddler bed and to his feet.

Silently he walked from the room he shared with his two year old brother Shane.

His footsteps were muffled due to that he was wearing his favorite pair footed pajamas with dinosaurs on it.

Jason wandered through the house, it was very dark since it was night except for the nightlight shining in the hallway.

He eventually found himself standing in the bathroom looking at the cabinet above the sink, Jason was the struck with a idea.

Climbing onto the counter to reach the cupboard Jason pulled out the baby aspirin and children's vitamins .

Jason was struggling with the child proof covers that prevented him from successfully opening the bottles.

Suddenly the little boy remembered something he had seen his mother do when she had trouble opening the child proof cover.

He looked once again in the cupboard and spotted the pliers just what he wanted.  
Jason grabbed the pliers and carefully pryed open the two bottles.

Taking the two open bottles he went back to his and Shane's bedroom.

" Shane wake up" Kevin whispered poking his brother through the crib bars.

"Jase?" Shane said sleepily rubbing his eyes and sitting up tangled in his blankets.

" Look what I have" Jason said showing him the bottles of baby aspirin and vitamins.

"Tis it?" Shane asked curiously( a/n tis it means what is it)  
" here let's try some" Jason suggested taking two tablets out one for him and one for Shane.

Handing it through the crib bars Shane took it and put it in his mouth completely trusting his older brother.

Jason put his tablet in his mouth and the process continued until both bottles were half empty.

A little bit later

" Jase feel icky"Shane told his brother pointed at his stomach.

" me too Shane" Jason agreed and then he went to their parents room to walk them up and tell them.

Tom and Sandy Grey both woke up and discovered what had happened.

They then took the boys to the hospital to have their stomachs pumped.

From then on the medicine was always kept in a locked metal box.

END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	2. 1995 part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

**a/n sometimes the years skip around just a warning**

**March 1995**

Six year old Shane Grey and his three year old brother Nate Grey were headed to their oldest brother Jason's room to see it he would play with them.

Lately Jason was always busy or too bossy to play with or he never stopped talking long enough for them to get a word in edgewise.

Shane pushed the door open, Jason was sitting on his bed reading a Hardy Boys mystery book.

"Hi Jasey" Nate said walking up to the bed.

"Hi" Jason mumbled ducking his head lower over the book.

"Up" Nate commanded holding up his little arms.

Jason sighed and lifted Nate up onto the be, while Shane scrambled up onto the other side.

"What'Cha doing" Shane asked.

"Reading" Jason replied hoping that if he ignored them they would leave.

They all sat in silence as Jason countuied reading until Nate decided that it was time to play his new favorite game pointing at things in a room and declaring them to be named 'It'.

"It" Nate said pointing at the book cover.

fifteen minutes later the 'it' game was still going strong with Shane having joined in now too.

"It" Shane said laughing pointing at Jason's curly hair.

Jason had enough by then,"Okay out " he said steering his younger siblings out the door.

Shane and Nate found themselves suddenly faced with a closed door in their faces.

"Now what?" Shane said to Nate.

"Park" Nate asked hopefully.

"Sorry Nate no park dad's at work and mom is busy in her office "Shane said dully.

"Noo Jasey take to park" Nate explained putting his hand on the door.

"Good idea, Lets ask mom "Shane exclaimed hugging Nate excitedly.

-JB-JB-JB-

' _The plan worked good so far Jason was taking them to the park because mom had told him too and now he'll have to play with us _' Shane thought happily.

Until at the park Jason spotted his friends playing a pickup game of baseball and needed more players.

"Stay on the playground and don't leave ok" Jason instructed to Shane and Nate.

Shane watched Jason jog away to hang out with his friends once again being eight years old must be very different from being six he concluded.

"Swing" Nate said tugging Shane towards the swing set

.

At the swingset they were faced with a problem, They couldn't both swing at once because Nate couldn't reach the ground so he required being pushed.

But then Shane couldn't swing too if he was pushing Nate's swing.

Leaving them with two options either one of them mostly likely Shane[because Nate wouldn't understand and throw a fit] wouldn't get to swing or they needed to get Jason to come push them.

They went with the first option and Shane pushed the swing until Nate suddenly decided to get off.

But the swing was still moving at a fast speed and was headed straight at Shane who had turned to watch Jason hit a baseball the outfield.

"Shaney" Nate shouted seeing the swing still headed backwards.

Shane turned and the swing hit him smack in the face splitting his upper lip and causing it to bleed.

Shane's lip stung with pain and he started crying not sure what had hit him.

Nate was lost at what to do, but he knew that Shane was sad so he sat down next to his crying brother and hugged him.

Jason was up to pitch next and he happened to glance over at the playground to check if his brothers were still there.

he saw Shane crying and Nate trying to comfort him.

Jason threw his glove down on the bench and ran towards the playground.

"Hey Grey what are you doing games not over" somebody yelled after him.

"what happened?" he asked.

"Meanie swing" Nate told him.

Shane lifted his head and Jason saw the bleeding lip.

' shoot what am i going to do' Jason thought frantically.

"Shane give me one of your socks" Jason said calmly an idea forming.

"my sock?" Shane asked looking at Jason like he was completely insane.

Shane reluctantly handed the sock over to his older brother and Jason took it to the drinking water fountain and wet it with cold water.

"Hold this on your lip" Jason explained.

"I want mommy" Shane whispered softly.

"Ok let's go home then" Jason said.

Jason helped Nate climb back into their red wagon he and Shane has rode in earlier.

Jason carried Shane home since he was still pretty upset and would get there faster that way.

The boys returned home at about three thirty and for being so responsible Jason was allowed to have a friend come over to stay overnight.

Nobody noticed all Shane and Nate really wanted was Jason's attention and At five thirty Jason's best friend Jeffrey Dylan showed up.

Shane didn't like Jeffery at all because he was always bullied him and was mean when Jason wasn't around.

Jeffery would tease Shane about his stuffed barney and call him a baby because played or was with Nate a lot or call him friendless because Shane didn't have many friends since he was so shy.

Shane tried to avoid Jeffery by staying in his and Nate's room but that only worked for a while because later when Jason was his nightly bath Jeffery found him.

Shane had taken his bath already after Nate had so he should have remembered Jeffery would come while Jason was taking his.

"Hey Friendless" Jeffrey greeted Shane.

" I Have friends" Shane shot back.

"What like the little shrimp isn't he like two" Jeffery said mockingly.

"his name is Nathaniel not shrimp and he is three not two" Shane said hotly glaring at the older boy.

"Whatever" Jeffery said bored.

"My other friend is Stella Malone" Shane Said.

A smirk crossed Jeffery's face, " You have a girlfriend , oh how cute" He crowed.

"she's not my girlfriend" Shane growled.

"Does she have a stuffed barney too" Jeffery asked.

Shane ignored the question and started walking towards the door.

"hey I'm not done talking to you" Jeffrey snapped.

He grabbed Shane's arm yanking him back causing the younger boy to lose his balance and fall smacking his elbow forcefully on the hardwood floor.

'_well if that's how you want to do this then'_ Shane thought a plan forming.

"JASON" Shane yelled as loud as he could.

Shane and Jeffrey heard two sets of feet come pounding up the stairs one faster than the other.

Jason appeared breathlessly at the door with Nate close on his heels.

"He hurted me" Shane explained to his brother pointing at Jeffery.

"Shane just tripped on my foot and fell down it was an accident" Jeffery lied.

"Ok Shane be more careful next time you already split your lip today "Jason said believing his friends version of what happened.

Shane scowled at his brother stupid Jeffery ruins everything he thought.

The two older boys left the room, "Liar liar pants on fire" Nate said quietly to Jeffery as he walked by.

Even at three years old Nate was already a good judge of people a skill he would find more and more useful when he was older.

"Nobody loves stupid shrimps" Jeffery replied only loud enough for Nate & Shane to hear.

"Time for bed boys" Sandy Grey yelled up the stairs.

-JB-JB-JB-

Shane was trying to fall asleep when he heard Nate crying from his crib.

Shane got out of his bed and climbed into the crib, "Why are you crying" He asked concerned.

"Nobody loves me" Nate explained.

"yes they do " Shane insisted.

Nate shook his head," No cause I'm a shrimp and nobody loves shrimps" he said.

"Mommy, Daddy, Jason, Grandma, Grandpa, Stella and I all Love you "Shane said.

"And Teddy and Mickey Too" he added referring to Nate's two favorite stuffed toys Mickey Mouse and a teddy bear.

"'Jeffery was wrong then" Nate said brightening.

"Yes" Shane agreed.

Nate layed back down and started sucking on his thumb sleepily.

Shane made a move to leave but Nate sat again and said "STAY" patting the space next to him.

"Fine….I'll Stay" Shane said and ended up falling asleep there.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**a/n if Anybody caught the last part it's from two tweets between Nick and Joe Jonas from 2010ish.**


	3. 1995 part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp rock

**March 1995**

The Next Morning Shane woke up early before Nate he had been thinking a lot about last night he was angry that Jeffrey had made Nate cry because Nobody and he meant nobody makes his little brother cry and get away with it.

But Shane wasn't just angry at Jeffery he was angry at Jason too for not seeing what was happening and for ignoring him all the time…..this was war.

Shane had plenty of plans to fulfill including recruiting Nate to be on his team.

-JB-JB-JB

Shane set up a training camp of sorts in their backyard, the camp consisted of a chalkboard, two circle pieces of paper attached to trees, a bucket of water balloons and a football.

After bringing Nate outside it was time to decide names and ranks including code words.

"all right i'm Sgt. Danger or Sgt, Dang that is what you call me"Shane informed Nate.

Nate nodded his head a serious expression on his face." what's my name?" he asked.

" it's umm… Lt…..um" Shane stuttered he'd hadn't picked Nate a name yet.

"Teddy Bear" Nate cried out.

Shane made a face 'teddy bear?' really he thought.

"ok your Lt. Teddy Bear then" Shane said.

"next order of business are distress code word is blueberry bush" Shane explained.

"now repaet the code word back to me" Shane said.

Nate stared blankly back at him,"umm...banana bush" Nate said confidently.

'_a Banana bush is there even banana bushes because he wanted to know so he could warn Jason about them_' Shane wondered.

"The new code word is 'IT' " Shane said since it would be the word Nate would remember the easiest.

"what about uniforms?" Nate asked curiously.

"just a minute" Shane said and went into the garage and he came back with two superheroes capes and a baseball cap and a policeman cap all from old Halloween costumes.

They both put on the capes, Nate wore the baseball cap and Shane wore the policeman cap.

Shane then dragged the water baloon bucket over to the the targets.

"Ok now Nate see that paper well it isn't a paper anymore it's Jason and the other one is Jeffery" Shane explained.

"how comes it don't look like Jason" Nate wanted to know.

"because it does but its invisible" Shane told him.

"now pick up a water balloon like this and-" Shane said hurling at balloon at a target.

It hit the target breaking and soaking the tree.

"yay I try" Nate shrieked.

Nate picked up a water balloon ran at the tree and smashed the water balloon on the tree trunk with his hand.

"Trainings over " Shane shouted and they went back inside.

It was still early enough in the morning that Jason and Jeffery were still asleep which worked perfectly for Sgt. Danger's next plan of action.

Shane and Nate found some sharpies, a jar of peanut butter and some goldfish crackers and the shaving cream.

They snuck upstairs silently entering Jason's room, Inside the room they crept over to Jason's bed.

Shane had already explained what they were doing to Nate so while Nate spread peanut butter on Jason's cheeks, Shane took the sharpie and wrote carefully 'Love S And N' in big letters.

Next they stuck goldfish on the peanut butter making it look like a goldfish beard and then lastly they took the shaving cream and made a crooked foamy mustache.

They repeated the process on Jeffery except Shane Changed the words to 'from Danger and Teddy B.'.

Just as they were about to leave Jason's Alarm clock suddenly blared loudly making it every Lt. and Sgt. for themselves.

Shane ran out of the room as fast as he could hauling Nate by his shirt behind him.

Breathlessly he reached the extra closet under the stairs that was mostly used to store winter coats.

They diving in the back behind all the coats it was pitch black and impossible for them to be seen behind all the coats.

"MOM" They heard Jason yell loudly.

"Shane Nathaniel Grey you're in a lot of trouble" Sandy yelled.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Shane and Nate both got timeouts, while Jason and Jeffery washed off the peanut butter and shaving cream.

Shane also had to help wash the dishes from lunch, so while he had to do that Lt. Teddy Bear was sent on a mission to spy on Jason.

Nate climbed the stairs somewhat quietly and crept to Jason's bedroom door.

Jason noticed Nate at the door, "what's up with the cape little bro?" he asked.

Nate jumped startled and stared at Jason with wide eyes and then turned around running down the stairs shouting as loud as he could," Sgt. Dang It, Sgt. Danger It, It, It".

Shane was at the kitchen sink and heard Nat quite clearly, "No no no" he whispered

Slouching down knowing Nate would be coming barreling into the kitchen next.

Just as predicted Nate came screeching into the kitchen breathless, " sgt. danger" he said saluting.

Shane turned red very embarrassed because everybody had followed to see what was going on.

It was dead silent before Jason burst out laughing even their mother couldn't help it and started laughing as well.

Jeffery didn't laugh but scowled at Shane, "you're so dead punk" he hissed quitely to Shane.

-JB-JB-JB-

Later that day after the laughing had calmed down Shane was in his room playing with his train set.

Nate and Jason had went to the park but Shane hadn't wanted to go with this time.

Jeffery walked into the room and jerked Shane up by his shirt collar, "i'm very mad at you friendless" he said.

"i know but i don't care" Shane said even though it probably wasn't the best thing to say back.

Jeffery dropped Shane on the floor and kicked him in the knee hard and then punched him in the face.

Jeffery Kicking Shane not noticing the sound of the front door slamming and someone coming upstairs.

Shane wondered when the beating would stop he wanted it to stop it hurt why wasn't Jason here …. Jason would protect him and make it stop.

-JB-JB-JB

Jason Grey pounded up the stairs he wanted to ask Shane one last time if he still didn't want to go with.

Jason opened the door and saw Jeffery his best friend beating the crap out of _his _little brother.

wave of anger clouded his vision and he yanked Jeffery back off of Shane.

"hey" Jeffery yelped turning around.

"look Jase it's not what it looks like-" Jeffery started to say before Jason punched him in the mouth.

"what the heck Grey i didn't do nothin'" Jeffery yelled.

"really nothing because that didn't look like nothing" Jason shouted.

"big deal the kid doesn't matter let's pretend this didn't happen.. right best friends" Jeffery said.

Jason looked at his former friend incredously, "Did you not understand anything you don't ever touch one of my brothers for as long as I live and we are no longer friends" Jason snarled.

"whatever you don't scare me Jason Paul Grey" Jeffery said.

"don't ever come near me or my brothers again" Jason said.

"Have a nice life" Jeffery said and left.

Shane smiled Jason had come he had made it stop.

"Shane are you ok" Jason asked worriedly.

"just sore" He replied.

"i'm so sorry i promised to protect you and i failed " Jason said upset.

"i forgive you, what's life without second chances anyway" Shane said trying to Cheer Jason up.

"let's go do something just you and me" Jason suggested.

"What about Nate is he coming" Shane asked.

"Nate will be fine hanging out with Mom for bit" Jason said.

Shane smiled he had his older brother back again.

**End of Chapter 3 probably lots of mistakes since I typed thus way fast**

**Up next I have three Ideas #1 is New Year's Eve 1999 which is really funny or #2 A Birthday or #3 One of them gets sick**


	4. 1997

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Camp Rock**

**A/N I randomly thought of this while we were talking notes in science class[lot's of notetaking in grade 9] …...so hope you like it and Also Caitlyn is in this chapter but i'm saving Mitchie's arrival for when they go to Camp.**

**September 1997**

10 year old Jason Grey was very excited he was going to be a FIFTH GRADER!, which was a pretty big deal he was in middle school now with all the other 5-8 graders.

Today was the first day of the new '97-'98 school year, Nate was starting Kindergarten and Shane was going to be a Third Grader.

Jason went downstairs to the kitchen and found his brothers already eating breakfast since they weren't waiting around for him to stop daydreaming and come downstairs.

"Hi Mom" Jason said happily sitting down next to Nate.

Jason looked over at his brothers Shane seemed to be struggling to stay awake while Nate looked to be contemplating something worriedly.

Nate turned to Jason, "Is there lots of Strangers at school?" he asked dead serious.

"yeah sure of course" Jason replied distracted scooping up a spoonful of oatmeal.

"really" Nate squeaked horrified at the thought and.. then it hit Jason Nate had recently been told about the dangers of strangers and was currently terrified of anyone outside the family.

"Forget about that it's not true" Jason covered his mistake hurriedly but Nate still looked terrified.

Shane glanced up, "Too late I think you broke him" he commented.

"Nate honey it'll be fine you'll make plenty of little friends." Sandy grey said reassuring.

"That is if he gets close enough to speak to them he will" Shane whispered loudly to Jason who almost bit his tongue to keep from laughing but instead choked on his milk.

"Be nice Shane, Jason" Sandy scolded.

"sorry mom" they chorused.

Sandy glanced at the kitchen clock, " Time to get going" she announced.

"Jason make sure to watch for cars and that Nate holds yours or Shane's hand the whole way there especially crosswalks" Sandy instructed to her eldest son.

"ok mom i will" Jason replied finishing his bowl of oatmeal.

"Shane honey don't forget to wait for Nate after school and make sure he gets to the classroom" Sandy instructed to her middle son.

"got it mom" Shane replied more awake and flashing her his signature grin.

The boys then all put on their backpacks and began the walk to school.

The Elementary and Middle schools were located next to each other and the High school was up the hill a ways.

Jason kept Nate's hand tightly in his hand until they got near the schools and he let go not wanting to be seen by his classmates holding hands with his baby brother.

"Hey Mommy Said all the way to school" Nate protested.

"she also said Shane or my hands, so hold his i got to go now" Jason replied and headed towards the middle school's door.

"BYE JASEY" Nate shouted loudly after him.

Jason grimaced his worst nightmare had come true this was embarrassing to have his stupid nickname yelled across the schoolyard.

Shane wanted to disappear right then and there when everybody in the schoolyard had turned to look at them.

"let's go" Shane said taking Nate's hand it was best not to stick around any longer after that.

Shane lead his little brother inside the elementary school and to the Kindergarten wing of the building.

Outside the doorway to Nate's classroom Shane bent down to look his brother in the face eye to eye.

"this is your classroom, I'll be back later at the end of the school day around 2:40 p.m." Shane told his brother.

"HELLO! I'M MS. MARY-KATE FULLER ARE YOU IN MY CLASS THIS SCHOOL YEAR!" this lady said loudly suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Both boys jumped violently and Nate threw himself at Shane nearly knocking the older boy over.

"yes my brother he's in your class" Shane said smiling weakly waiting for his heart rate to normalize again.

"all right what's his name" she said whipping a class list out of nowhere.

"tell her your name Nate" Shane said.

"she scares me" Nate whispered softly enough for only Shane to hear him.

Shane didn't blame the poor kid the woman had scared the daylights out of him too.

"his name's Nathaniel Shane Grey" Shane told Ms. Fuller, Nate had the same name as Shane's first and middle names but reversed because Shane and Jason had requested to name Nate when he was born.

"sorry i'm a new teacher this year" Ms Fuller said as she paged through the list.

"really i couldn't tell" Shane said under his breath.

"AH-HA right here Nathaniel Grey" Miss Fuller said finding the name on her list finally.

"do you prefer being called Nathaniel or Nate?" she asked kindly.

" i like being called Nate" he said raising his head from Shane's chest.

The warning bell rang loudly and Shane glanced over at the clock.

"Nate would you like to come see the classroom, your brother doesn't want to be late to his first class" Miss Fuller asked trying to coax Nate away so Shane could leave.

" do you really have to go Shane?" Nate asked.

Shane nodded, "but i'll be back after school" he reminded the younger boy.

Nate sighed heavily and let go of his brother and standing up.

"love you" Shane said kissing the top of Nate's head and walked away done the hall.

"love you too" Nate whispered.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB

Shane found his classroom and slid into his seat just as the final bell started ringing and teacher walked into the room and stood by the chalkboard leaning casually against it.

"Good Morning Class I'm Mr. Brooks" The teacher introduced himself and The class murmured 'hello' back.

"But I'm not Garth or Kix Brooks" The teacher joked and the class stared back at him silently.

"obviously two musicians you have never heard of…." Mr. Brooks trailed off.

"alright attendance yell something when i call your name so i know you're here" Mr. Brooks said clapping his hands together.

"Schneider, Ashley, Schneider Allison, James, Cole, Hope, Michael, Grey Joseph" Mr. Brooks rattled off a bunch of names.

The rest of the morning Mr. Brooks explained the class schedule, assigned seats and textbooks before moving straight into the day's math lesson.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Nate sat on the time rug in the kindergarten room glaring at any kid that dared to come near him, 'so many strangers in one place' he thought worriedly.

Two girls suddenly sat down next to Nate one had long brown hair in a ponytail[which had whipped him in the face just now] and the other girl had shorter wavy brown hair resting on her shoulders.

"Hi I'm Destiny this is my friend Caitlyn" pony-tail girl said with enthusiasm jerking her thumb at the wavy haired girl.

Nate sat there and ignored them, he saw pony-tail girl frown from the corner of his eye.

"So… what's your name" Destiny[a.k.a. pony-tail girl] continued brightly.

"can't tell strangers your name" Nate replied.

Destiny stared at Nate in shock before whispering something to Caitlyn and they both slowly scooted farther away down the rug next to two other girls.

Miss. Fuller clapped her hands to get the children's attention," I'm going to assign each you all a task for at cleanup time now" she explained.

"Hayley & Jessica Dressing and picking up the dolls, George & John straighting the toy bins, Destiny, Caitlyn & Nate picking up the block corner" Miss fuller said reading off her list of pairs and groups.

Next they had playtime for a while and then it was cleanup time then naptime was afterwards.

Nate, Caitlyn and Destiny walked over to the block corner area.

"how come you don't talk?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

"_because_ you're a stranger" Nate said annoyed.

"well it's weird" Destiny commented throwing some blocks into the block bin.

Across the room there was a commotion near the dolls.

"Raggedy Ann has panties" Jessica Insisted.

"No she doesn't" Hayley replied putting the Raggedy Ann in the doll bed.

"yes she does" Jessica said picking the doll up and pulling the panties on it.

"no Jessica" Hayley whined and pulled the panties off the doll.

"how about we dress another doll girls" Miss Fuller suggested interrupting the two best friends.

All the kids turned back to their tasks

"well your pony-tail looks weird" Nate retorted to Destiny.

"well you're scared of everybody.. you scaredy pants" Destiny shot back her blue eyes flashing.

Nate and Destiny stepped closer up in each other's faces, "can't hit a girl" Destiny taunted.

"is there fighting going on over here" Miss. Fuller asked appearing out of nowhere again startling the three kids.

"he thinks everyone is a stranger and won't tell us his name" Caitlyn said glaring in Nate's Direction.

Nate gladly returned the glare directed at all of them this time.

"well girls some people aren't as comfortable with lots of new people" Miss. Fuller explained.

"well all we wanted was to be friends , but i don't like you anymore curly head" Destiny said and walked away with Caitlyn in tow.

"I hate Kindergarten and everyone hates me too except Shane and Jason" Nate mumbled to himself and slipped out the classroom door when Miss. Fuller's back was turned.

Outside in the hallway Nate gazed confusedly at the signs on the wall if only he could read them it would help.

"hey little dude you lost" A older kid asked stopping in the hall.

Nate froze another stranger Jason had lied they were everywhere in this stupid place.

"where are you headed" the older kid prodded for information.

"umm.. Grade 3" Nate said quickly and held up three fingers.

"the third grade wing right?" The kid verified and Nate nodded he knew Shane must be that way.

"just keep going straight down the long hall to the green doors that's the third grade wing" the kid explained.

Nate hurried off down the long hallway towards the green doors that lead to Shane.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Shane really disliked math it was so hard and Mr. Brooks had seated him in the front row next to the twins Ashley and Allison.

The door quietly creaked open and everyone but Mr. Brooks looked over since he was currently frowning glancing between the chalkboard and his textbook.

Shane groaned mentally this was a perfect example of why he shouldn't sit in the frint row.

Nate crawled across the floor apparently he thought nobody could see him then, the kids watched as he crawled under Shane's desk and up into his lap.

Nate wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and rested his head on Shane's shoulder.

"aww thats so cute" Shane heard one of the twins whisper to the other.

Mr. Brooks turned around a half confused expression spread across his face, " now correct me if i'm wrong but weren't you sitting alone a couple minutes ago" he asked Shane.

Shane shifted nervously in his seat,"no you're correct" he said.

"oh good thought i was losing it for a moment" Mr. Brooks laughed.

"so Shane would you like to introduce your friend to the class" Mr. Brooks asked leaning against his desk.

"umm...well" Shane started to say before…

"ATTENTION STAFF THERE IS A MISSING KINDERGARTNER HIS NAME IS NATE GREY" The principal's voice echoed over the intercom.

"how nice is that the intercom did it for you" Mr. Brooks said with a small laugh.

Shane slouched lower in his seat as well as he could with Nate clinging to him.

Nate looked around the room tiredly that hallway had been quite long and it was very close to naptime.

Mr. Brooks walked over to the phone on the wall and picked it up dialing the school office and told them that the missing student was in his classroom.

A couple minutes later the assistant principal and Ms. Fuller entered the room.

"come on Nate it's time to say goodbye to Shane" Ms. Fuller coaxed.

But that only caused Nate to cling tighter, "NO NOT GOING BACK" he shouted.

The class snickered glad for the entertaining break from the math lesson.

Shane stood up and pulled Nate off of him, "NO SHANEY I DON'T WANNA" Nate howled loudly crying.

the class burst out laughing.

"hey Shaney" a couple kids in the back catcalled laughing.

"hey hey that's enough now" Mr. Brooks told the kids that catcalled.

Shane dragged Nate over to the far corner of the room and they had a talk ending with a pinky-swear.

Nate walked back over to Ms. Fuller ,"I'll go back" he sighed and glanced over at Shane who nodded and gave him a thumbs-up.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Mr. Brooks had went to get copies of a worksheet he had printed out earlier and the class was left with an assigned student in charge with turned out to be one of the twins….Allison to be exact.

"so Shaney your BFF's with a kindergarten baby" Cole James said loudly.

"don't call me that" Shane said angrily turning around.

"make me Shaney, Shaney,Shaney" Cole taunted.

Shane stood up ready to wipe that smirk off Cole's face before someone shouted,"shut up Cole i bet the kindergarteners are smarter than you".

Shane and Cole turned and looked at the girl who had been sitting quietly in the front row.

"you say something to me double face remind me which one you are again" Cole said.

"leave her alone Cole" Shane said.

"shut up Shaney" Cole replied.

"i think you should stop being a bully it's not a big deal Shane hangs out with Kindergartner and has a nickname" Ashley told Cole.

"besides Michael has a sister that's a kindergartner she probably calls him a nickname too" Allison added.

"it's true too" Michael Hope said entering the fight.

Cole froze he now had four people against him it wasn't worth it so he went and sat back down.

"thanks" Shane told the Twins and Michael and that was the day he met three of his best friends.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Nate walked up to Destiny and Caitlyn,"I'm sorry for calling you weird, I'm Nate Grey want to be friends?" he asked them.

"sure I'm Caitlyn Gellar Nice to meet you Nate" Caitlyn replied.

"i'm Destiny Hope Nate's a pretty cool name" Destiny added.

"want to fingerpaint with us?" they asked.

Nate nodded and they went to go fingerpaint and pretty soon it was the end of the school day.

Shane was waiting for Nate outside the classroom, "who's that?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"That's my brother" Nate explained.

"Hi Nate's brother" Destiny and Caitlyn greeted Shane.

"umm….Nate's friends" Shane replied and then the two brothers went to go meet up with Jason outside the school.

On the walk home Shane explained to Jason what had happened and to his surprise Jason burst out laughing.

"don't you remember you did the same thing to me your first day of school too" Jason gasped out.

"I did seriously" Shane said in surprise and started laughing.

"seriously no joke bro, i was never so embarrassed in my life when you came" Jason said throwing his arm around Shane's shoulders.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**A/N wow that was a long chapter was typing it all week…. some keynotes 1. the Hayley and Jessica part was a real incident between me and my best friend in kindergarten[still friends 9 years now!] 2. Realized afterwards Mr. Brooks is somewhat based off my science teacher 3. Mitchie isn't appearing until Camp 4. have a good idea why Shane is acting out in Camp rock 5. this will probably be updated on weekends only...sorry.**

**-Shirleytemple1932**


	5. 2003 & 2004

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

**a/n sorry years skip from 1997 to 2003 & it's a two short stories chapter**

**April 2003**

14 year old Shane Grey stared at the clock annoyedly it was 9:40 p.m Ashley and Allison's birthday party started at 10:15 p.m which was where he wanted to be but no…. he had to babysit the eleven year old.

Shane didn't see why Nate couldn't be home by himself….yes there had been the small stove incident once and the supposed 'burglar' also known as Mr. Daniel's german shepherd going for a nightly walk, but hey the kid should be over that by now.

Their parents had went to a broadway play in the next city and Jason was….somewhere with friends? so Shane got to be the oh so 'lucky' winner of staying with Nate.

Shane sighed loudly and looked at the clock again,"can you stop doing that" Nate requested.

"stop what breathing?" Shane asked and started panting like a dog in Nate's face.

"get off" Nate said shoving Shane away.

They then sat there in silence for a few minutes and a plan started forming in Shane's head.

"hey Nate i'm going to go to bed" Shane said standing up and fake yawning.

Nate looked at Shane strangely,"ok" he said slowly.

Shane went upstairs to his room opening his closet he pulled out a white t-shirt, his black leather aviator jacket and a pair of black converse.

Swapping shirts and slipping the jacket and shoes on Shane took a deep breath he was about to do something he'd never thought he'd do.

Grabbing his house key and slipping it into his jeans pocket and then he crept down the hall to Jason's room and grabbed the car keys sitting on top of the dresser.

Shane opened his window and climbed onto the windowsill.

He grabbed the edge of the roof and began lowering himself so he was soon hanging from the window by his hands.

Shane silently prayed that the drop wouldn't hurt and Nate wouldn't hear him.

then he let go of the windowsill dropping to the ground, he landed quietly without injury.

Shane then crept past the living room window and to the driveway where Jason's car was parked.

Shane opened the car door slowly and slipped into the driver's seat, he put the key in the ignition and turned it.

Shane knew how to drive go-carts and four-wheelers and he'd seen Jason drive many times so how hard could it be.

Then suddenly a voice spoke from the passenger seat, "this is illegal bro" Nate said.

Shane jumped so hard he smacked his head on the window, " what heck Nate you ever do that every again i swear i'll punch you next time" Shane shouted.

"you didn't fool me for a minute, by the way interesting escape route" Nate said buckling the seat belt.

"hey hey you're not coming with me" Shane said and unbuckled the seat belt.

"fine hear me out then" Nate said.

"option # 1 i tell mom,dad and Jason you snuck out and are driving a vehicle underage and you get in loads of trouble or option # 2 i go with and you drop me off at a friend's or something and i'll deny knowing anything if you get caught or mom and dad ask me" Nate explained.

Shane glared at his little brother damn the kid was smart but proved a good point he could just drop him off at friend's nobody would ever know if they got back before Jason and their parents do.

"fine deal option # 2" Shane said and they shook hands on it.

"one more thing please don't kill us" Nate added.

"try my best" Shane replied.

"why does that not reassure me" Nate muttered.

Shane shifted the car into drive and put his foot gently on the pedal and the car started moving down the driveway.

"watch the mailbox" Nate said as they turned a little close to it,

Shane drove a little below the speed limit clenching his teeth the whole time his hands grasping the wheel so tight sometimes his knuckles were white.

"so where are you going anyway?" Nate asked.

"Ashley and Allison's birthday party" Shane replied stopping at the stop sign.

Shane drove to Caitlyn's house to drop Nate off but when they got there Nate had another plan.

"actually Caitlyn isn't home and Destiny is in Tennessee visiting family" Nate announced.

Shane turned in his seat to glare at his brother,"what" he growled.

"i knew you wouldn't let me come with otherwise" Nate squeaked out afraid of what Shane might do.

Shane took a deep breath trying to calm down,"ok you can come with but please don't embarrass me" he said tensely.

'because you want to impress Ashley i know you like her" Nate said and then realizing that wasn't a good idea to say it.

"i don't like Ashley like that she's my best friend" Shane said in his defense.

"well don't you at least think she's hot" Nate said on a roll.

"yes she and her sister are hot" Shane agreed.

"stop light red" Nate suddenly shouted and Shane slammed on the brakes.

"please stop distracting" Shane requested.

"yup i can do that" Nate replied and muttered something faintly under his breath about fourteen year old drivers.

Shane drove to Allison and Ashley's house but parked half a block away so nobody would know that they drive there.

"oh thank God we are here finally" Nate said dramatically leaning against the car.

"shut up you didn't die" Shane said swatting the back of Nate's head.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Shane rang the doorbell and Allison opened the door,"hey i thought you said you couldn't come" she said.

"i got a ride from my older brother" Shane lied and Nate snorted.

Shane elbowed Nate in the stomach warning him to shut up.

Shane lost track of time at the party and soon it was nearly 1:00 in the morning.

When Shane finally saw a clock he panicked Jason''s curfew was 12:30 he would be home by now.

Shane knew he needed to find Nate like right now , he finally found Nate asleep on the living room couch.

"wake up" Shane said shaking Nate's shoulder.

"no leave me alone" Nate whimpered still asleep.

Shane groaned he didn't have time for this right now so he picked Nate up piggy back style and went out the door quickly.

Shane drove home quickly not looking at speed limits and pulled slowly into the driveway the lights in the house were dark.

Shane sighed in relief Jason must have stayed later with friends since Mom and Dad were staying in the city they were seeing the play in overnight.

Shane shook Nate awake,"where are we" Nate asked groggily.

"home we're in the clear i think" Shane told him.

"ok" Nate nodded his head falling to rest against the window again.

"hey no falling asleep here 'cause i won't be carrying you again" Shane said pulling Nate upright by his denim jacket.

They both got out of the car and Shane locked the car doors but when he turned around he ran into something… someone to be exact.

Shane looked up at the person's face it was Jason and he looked very very angry.

"get inside the house now, both of you" Jason spat.

"and give me my car keys Shane" Jason added and Shane put the keys in his older brother's hand.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Shane and Nate both sat down on the couch next to each other watching their sixteen year old brother pace in front of them.

"does one of you care to explain why you two weren't were you were supposed to be and Shane was driving under aged" Jason said coldly.

"there was this party-" Shane started before Jason cut him off.

"a party well that just makes everything better doesn't" Jason shouted.

"no it doesn't" Shane and Nate whispered in unison.

"i made Shane take me with him" Nate blurted out.

"but you still went with him and knew what he was doing was wrong though that makes you at fault" Jason explained.

"I was careful" Shane shouted

" doesn't matter how careful you were what if mom and dad came home early and found you two not here or maybe you got in an accident what then" Jason yelled.

"if the police had caught you then mom, dad and I could have gotten our licenses taken away or yours could be held until you turn 21" Jason added seriously.

"really that could happen" Shane said surprised and Jason nodded.

"i probably should tell Mom and Dad about this but I'm sure you learned a lesson and won't ever do it again but just remember that you both owe me one" Jason said.

"I promise" Shane said.

"so do I" Nate said.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-

**June 2004**

17 year old Jason Grey wandered through the shelves of books at the library looking for something of interest to him.

A blue and white book caught his eye and he pulled it off the shelf, "Teach Yourself To Play Guitar In A Week" Jason read the title.

flipping through the pages Jason decided to check it out for fun to see if he could really teach himself to play guitar.

Next Jason knew he would need to buy a guitar from somewhere or find one.

There was only one guitar shop in town Al's Classic Guitar Shop some people said old Al was half crazy but he just had the music in his soul and known many big musicians when they were first starting out.

Jason decided to give Al a shot since the man knew more about guitars and music than anybody in their town.

Jason entered the slightly dim shop ,"hello" he called.

"i'm coming hold your horses" a voice called from the back.

An older man with gray hair starting to mix with white walked up to Jason. "welcome to Al's classic guitar shop i haven't seen you in here before" Al said.

"i've never been in here before" Jason said looking around in awe at the guitars everywhere Al even had a case of classic replica guitars of famous musicians.

"nice collection huh" Al said noticing how Jason was staring.

"yeah" Jason replied.

"see that black and white leather telecaster that's a genuine replica of Waylon Jennings's Telecaster may he rest in peace 1937-2002" Al told Jason.

"whose are the others replicas of" Jason asked fascinated.

Al beamed happy to have a young visitor so interested in classics, " well that one on the right is of Willie Nelson's guitar 'Trigger' " Al explained.

"so what can i help you with sorry I got off topic" Al said.

"that's fine i'm just looking for a guitar to buy" Jason replied.

"Acoustic or electric" Al asked.

"Acoustic i think" Jason said.

" you think….First guitar Huh" Al said.

"yeah first guitar i'm going to try learning" Jason said.

"i got one question for you boy do you wanna learn as a hobby or is going to become part of you and your life for as long as you live" Al asked.

"i'm not sure" Jason stuttered back.

"let me rephrase do you enjoy music does it make you happy or give you a rush that nothing else can" Al said.

"yes it does exactly that" Jason said he knew it had ever since him and his brothers had all learned to play the piano years ago.

"then i'll be selling you a guitar today boy" Al said.

It took a hour and a half but Al and Jason decided on the perfect guitar and Jason loved the way it felt in his hands.

After Jason had paid, " come back after you learned to play and show me please" Al requested with a grin.

" i will sir" Jason replied.

"you know people say i'm crazy but they can't feel the music how it lights up the world and the talent that so many don't know they have or they hide" Al said talking more to himself than to Jason.

Jason made a vow to visit the old man every once in a while so he wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

-JB-JB-JB-JB

Two weeks later Jason had learned to play the guiar he had practiced every day and had played until his fingers bled.

Shane and Nate had become fascinated with Jason's new guitar playing and begged him to teach them too.

So Jason did and soon enough they were on track to playing as well as he could.

The only problem they had one guitar in the house but between Nate and Shane they had enough together to buy one more guitar that they would trade off sharing.

Jason brought them with to Al's Classic Guitar Shop to find the perfect one to buy and for Jason to fulfill Al's request of hearing him play.

They entered the slightly dim shop, "wow" Nate said as he and Shane looked at all the guitars.

"hey Al It's Jason… Jason Grey you sold me a guitar two weeks ago" Jason called.

Al came out from the back room,"You learned" He cried.

"yeah i did and i taught my brothers and they would like to buy a guitar to share" Jason replied.

"wonderful do they also hear the music" Al said happily.

After picking out the guitar for Shane and Nate, Jason played for Al and Al requested Shane and Nate to each play also.

When they finished it was completely silent and then the old man finally spoke, "someday i believe you boys will be something big and inspiration to many" he said.

"thank you sir" Jason choked out.

End of Chapter 5

**a/n so what do you think of Shane borrowing Jason's car and Al…..he's a bit of an eccentric anyway next chapter will be next weekend :]**


	6. 2005

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Camp Rock Or The JoBros**

**a/n might be slightly depressing but it explains a lot… I actually cried while writing this chapter.**

**December 2005**

The Grey family was driving home from visiting family in Texas before the christmas holidays came.

It was very early in the morning Tom Grey was driving with his wife Sandy Grey in the passenger seat.

His three Sons were sitting in the back Shane and Nate were both by windows and Jason was in the middle.

Everyone was fast asleep except Tom since he was driving the car, behind the car was a semi truck carrying a load of wood logs.

The truck driver was struggling to stay awake he had been driving all night long and due to budget payroll cuts he no longer had a backup driver with him, they used to switch off driving when the other grew too tired.

Shane Grey woke up with this nagging feeling in his stomach why did i wake up he wondered.

The truck driver's eyes slipped shut and he slumped over the wheel unknowingly he turned the wheel when he slumped over.

Shane looked out the car window passed Nate and then he saw it the truck headed straight towards their car more specifically at Nate's side.

Shane didn't have time to process what he was doing before he lunged forward pulling Nate underneath him shielding him just as the impact hit.

Shane felt the car skid and start slipping on a patch of ice and heard the shattering of glass, his mother screaming 'Tom' and Jason crying out in pain and Shane felt the glass splitting and cutting into his back.

Finally they stopped skidding and Shane lifted his head and he'll never forget what he saw.

He saw his mom crying with blood running down her face,Jason curled up in pain clutching his arm and shoulder, Nate clinging to Shane crying but lastly his dad hunched over barely breathing.

Tom Grey slowly looked at the scene before him as his vision began to fade he reached his shaking hand out to touch Shane's ,"there's guardian angels with us today" he whispered.

"guardian angels" he repeated softer taking his last breath one earth.

"Nooo Tom Please No" Sandy screamed as the sirens drew nearer.

The car was badly smashed on the left side where their dad and Nate were sitting so the fireman had to pry the doors open to get them out.

Shane climbed first dazed with Nate in his arms he saw a man with a truck driver's cap standing on the shoulder of the road in shock and horror on his knees at what he'd caused.

No doubt this day would forever haunt him the rest of his life.

Shane barely remembered being lead to a ambulance all he felt was numb the only real thing he could feel was Nate hanging onto him for dear life.

"can you tell me your names honey" The Ambulance lady asked kindly.

Shane stared at the wall watching from the corner of his eye as Jason was lead to another ambulance and his mother screaming and fighting the ambulance people until they stuck a needle of something in her arm.

"can you tell me your names" The ambulance lady repeated again.

"Shane Nathaniel Grey and Nathaniel Shane Grey" Shane said dully telling her his and Nate's full names.

"ok now ages and birthdates" She said filling out some paperwork.

"August 15 1989 sixteen years old and September 16 1992 thirteen years old" Shane said his voice lifeless.

Shane didn't remember anything after that he knows he answered more questions before they decided to ask Jason instead of him.

But what he did remember was the crackling radio transmission from the ambulance's cb radio between an officer on scene and his chief.

"_1069 calling 1037 do you read"_

"_1069 I read you clear come back"_

"_vehicle collision small car with semi truck highway 36 county road 5 requesting to slow traffic around scene"_

_the radio crackled with static_

"_any casualties 1069"_

" _1037 one doa[dead on arrival} four survivors"_

"_permission granted Officer 1069… and i better be getting a detailed report Olsen"_

"_sure thing commander Johnson"_

_Another burst of static and Schneider and Olsen's voice's were gone._

At the hospital Shane was treated for a few stitches in his back from the glass, Jason had fractured his arm all the way down to his wrist ,Nate was fine except for a few scratches from the glass also. and their mother had a slight concussion and was sedated so she would calm down.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Jason,Shane and Nate were sitting in their mom's hospital room waiting for her to wake up.

"is dad really dead" Nate asked in a small voice from next to Shane who he had been glued to since the accident.

"what you think " Shane spat and Nate immediately inched away until he was next to Jason.

Nate was still in shock trying to process what had happened and was upset easily.

A nurse came into the room and went over to Jason since he looked to be the oldest.

"there's some release paperwork to sign and you'll need some eighteen or older to sign since your all minors correct" The nurse told Jason.

" I'm eighteen I can sign for my brothers and I" Jason told the nurse and She gave him the paperwork.

Before the nurse left after Jason signed she suggested they contact the emergency family member listed on their parents files.

"Shane i'm going to go find a payphone to call Uncle Brown" Jason said.

Shane nodded that he'd heard Jason, " Can i go with please" Nate begged.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Jason put some quarters in the pay phone and dialed the familiar number.

"hello Brown Cesario here" Uncle Brown answered.

Jason swallowed hard and tried to speak into the phone.

"hello anyone there?" Uncle Brown questioned.

"it's Jason" Jason said shakily trying to keep his emotions in control in front of Nate.

"Jason is something wrong" Uncle Brown asked concerned.

Jason meant to explain what happened but instead blurted out,"I didn't know you were Mom and Dad's emergency next of kin contact".

"what happened are you okay Jason talk to me" Uncle Brown demanded.

"car accident … Dad he's gone and we're at the hospital" Jason said quickly his eyes stinging from holding back tears.

"Jason hang tight buddy I'll be there soon" Uncle Brown promised.

Brown set down the phone he felt numb after Jason's call…. he couldn't believe his brother in law and best friend was dead...oh how his sister must feel right now.

He remembered signing those papers years ago just like it was yesterday.

Shrugging into his coat and grabbing his keys he left the house.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-

The boys sat in their mother's hospital room she would be waking up anytime now after the sedative wore off.

Jason sat in an uncomfortable chair tapping his foot on the floor in nervous energy and also his arm was beginning to to hurt again.

Meanwhile Shane was still staring at the wall reviewing the accident over and over again deciding it was his fault they'd been on the road that early since he wanted to check the mail at home to see if Columbia Records had accepted them yet.

They'd sent the demo cd in weeks ago and hadn't any reply as of now.

Shane tried sleeping but every time he closed his eyes he saw the truck hitting the car and heard his dad's words about guardian angels.

Nate was also reviewing the accident but differently he wanted to know why it had happened to them but mostly he wanted someone to tell him it'd be okay again.

Brown entered the room quietly, "they're you all are" He said softly.

Jason and Nate both got up and hugged uncle Brown but Shane ignored everyone and put his head down and drew his knees to his chest.

Sandy started to wake up just then, "mom" Jason and Nate cried.

"hi boys and… Brown?" She said noticing her brother.

"hello love" He replied.

"Mom the police said we need to give a accident report as soon as possible" Jason said remembering.

"i don't know what good that'll do honey i only remember after the accident not before" Sandy said.

"Because you were all asleep" Shane spat harshly at them.

"we all were asleep even you Shane" Sandy said in response.

"But Shane woke up he grabbed me and shielded me from the glass" Nate piped up.

They all looked at Shane and Shane looked at his feet ignoring their gazes.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-

The Funeral was a couple days later on a dreary gray snowy day , relatives, old friends, business partners and well wishers filtered in to attend the funeral.

Sandy cried during the whole thing with Brown trying to comfort her best he could, Jason just stared at the surroundings when he wasn't comforting Nate who had become very clingy lately, Shane only stared blankly at the casket and the boards full of pictures of his dad as a kid, as a teenager, getting married to mom, holding each of his sons as babies, hanging with friends and many more.

That evening when they got home nobody knew what to do and had nothing to say.

Shane needed to get away from it all and knew of a winter party happening tonight he'd heard about it at school.

Shane went to the guest room where a phone was and he picked it up and dialed Ashley's number.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" he asked her.

"yeah planning on it why..you wanna be my date" Ashley said.

"yeah i need to get out of the house after the funeral today" Shane replied.

"see your there shane" Ashley said and they hung up.

Shane then went to his closet and pulled out at gray long-sleeved shirt, a suit jacket, skinny jeans and a pair of shoes.

Shane changed clothes and grabbed his dog-tag necklace off of the dresser him and his brothers each had an identical one with their names on it their parents had given them as a gift last Christmas

.

Shane slipped out the back door but nobody noticed that he'd left.

At the party Shane spotted Ashley immediately across the room talking to her twin, she was wearing a sparkly grey and light blue dress with grey boots and her strawberry blonde hair half up and half down.

"hey Shane i'm sorry about your dad" Ashley said kindly and hugged him.

"can we talk about something else?" Shane requested politely.

"sure" Allison said batting her eyelashes at Shane.

"hey you have your own date stay away from mine" Ashley said playfully punching her sister's arm.

"so what are you drinking?" Shane asked gesturing at her plastic cup.

"is it bad if i don't know" Ashley said with laugh.

Shane laughed,"let me have a taste of it" he said.

Shane sipped from Ashley's cup,"tastes like hawaiian punch with some sort of alcohol" he concluded.

Ashley shrugged," I figured as much you want a cup?" She asked.

"why not" Shane said with a shrug.

Shane didn't know how many cups he had that night but after a few he could barely taste it anyway.

"so you wanna be my girlfriend?" Shane said to Ashley as they sat on the couch, technically Ashley wasn't exactly on the couch since she was sitting in his lap

.

"love too" Ashley said giggling.

"what time is it" Shane slurred.

"12:35" was her response.

" why you got a curfew pretty boy?" She whispered in his ear.

"maybe i'm gonna break it instead" Shane whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

Ashley touched his cheek and leaned forward softly kissing him on the lips and Shane responded kissing her back and they did that for awhile until.

"COPS COMING WE GOT 5 SECS. TO GET LOST PEOPLE" Someone shouted loudly.

Ashley and Shane broke apart and they both cussed softly before Allison came running up and grabbed her sister yanking her towards the door.

"sorry shane" Allison called.

"Bye " Ashley added waving drunkenly and Allison groaned loudly annoyed at her twin.

Shane went out the door also and cut across a couple people's lawns until he was a good distance away and no longer could hear sirens.

Shane slipped in the back door and went upstairs to his and Nate's room sometimes he wished he had his own room but their house was too small.

Shane quietly went into the room and pulled out his pajamas changing quickly making as little noise as possible not to wake up his sleeping brother.

Then he climbed into bed under the covers and went to sleep.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Jason Grey knew that he would need to get a job since they no longer had Dad's paycheck anymore.

Jason figured he could get a job at the mall or the diner and if that didn't pan out he might be able to get a job at Al's Classic Guitar Shop.

Jason was offered a job as part of the custodial staff at the mall but that didn't pay very much but it was a job but he would probably get another job at different place also.

Jason walked into the guitar shop it looked the same as it had last time he was here in 2004.

"Hey Al remember me Jason Grey" Jason called into the back room and Al came out of it carrying a newly fixed guitar.

"Jason what a surprise you finally come to visit an old man again" Al said.

"I heard about the accident is there anything i can do for you" Al added.

"um … yeah actually i'm looking for a part time job" Jason said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"i got a job for you it doesn't pay a lot thought" Al Warned.

"thats fine i have another job too" Jason said.

"So how are your brothers doing?" Al asked.

"good earlier this month we sent a demo cd to a record label but they said they didn't want any new artists and didn't really like our sound" Jason replied.

"that's too bad they can't even see talent in front of their faces" Al said clucking his tongue disapprovingly.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Nate missed his brothers Jason was always working or too tired to talk to him and Shane was always out late, with his girlfriend or had a bad attitude all the time.

He missed talking to them and spending time with them especially because lately he hated being alone and got upset easier than before, he also worried that something could happen to his brothers.

So instead Nate wrote lot's of songs but even that grew boring he almost wished he had more homework to keep busy.

He tried hanging out with Destiny and Caitlyn more but Nate could only hear about girly things a certain amount of times before he wanted to hit himself with something.

But sometimes Destiny and him could talk for hours and that wasn't so bad.

One thing was glad for was Shane's comforting presence at night because that was when Nate worried the most.

One time Nate got so wound up worrying because Shane hadn't come home yet that he threw up twice.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-

**A Month Later January 2005**

Shane continued partying and getting drunk and making out with Ashley it helped him forget that his mom cried all the time, that Jason was always working and that Nate wandered around worried about everything and got upset at the drop of a hat.

Then one night Shane and Ashley were drunk and making out in a chair and didn't hear the warning that the cops were here and it was time to scram.

They realized it at the last minute and began to run away but Ashley tripped in her heels and Shane knew then that they didn't have a chance.

"over there two of them" An Officer shouted.

Pretty soon the cops caught up to them and they were brought to the station.

The officer taking their names, age, phone numbers and addresses voice sounded familiar but Shane knew he'd never met the man before.

"Hey Olsen see you tomorrow" A cop yelled as he walked by them.

'Olsen' Shane thought and quickly looked at the officer's badge number 1069 he was the first officer on scene of the accident Shane had heard him on the radio.

"You were the first on there… i heard you on the radio" Shane blurted out.

"i beg your pardon" Olsen said.

"the car accident highway 36 county road 5 last month" Shane said his voice cracking.

Olsen's face softened," You were one of the Kid's in the car" he said shocked.

"I don't even know how the one on the left side survived the crash the impact would have killed him" Olsen told Shane.

"we were asleep but i woke up and saw the truck do i grabbed my little brother that's why he was okay" Shane said.

Olsen looked at Shane," I remember you now you were holding him" he said.

"but it was my fault the accident" Shane said coldly.

Olsen's eyes flashed suddenly in anger," No damn way was it your fault unless you were the driver of that truck or that patch of ice" He said.

"let me tell you something your car should have ended up flipping over but it didn't and honest to God i can't tell you why but I sure as heck know you weren't alone that day" Olsen Told Shane.

"my dad was talking about Guardian Angels before he died" Shane said softly.

"don't blame yourself kid you're only sixteen with a full life ahead of your providing you make good choices" he said wisely.

"are i in trouble for drinking at the party?' Shane asked.

"you'll get a warning and we'll have to call your parents to pick you up and inform them" Olsen explained.

Shane sighed and picked up the phone dialing their phone number and Nate answered the phone.

"Is mom awake" Shane asked without saying 'hello'.

" I'm not sure she's been in her room since after supper" Nate replied quietly.

"fine is Jason home then" Shane said annoyed.

"yeah i'll go get him" Nate said.

Shane waited while Jason picked up the phone.

"This is Jase" He said picking up the phone.

"yeah this is Shane can you pick me up from the police station?" Shane asked.

"yeah sure i can pick you up wait…..YOU GOT ARRESTED" Jason shouted into the phone.

"its kind of a yes and no i got a warning just show up" Shanee said hanging up the phone with a bang.

A little bit later Shane saw Jason's car pull up and the get out of the car scowling but very tired looking.

Jason and Shane didn't say a word until they were most of the way home.

"why did you get a warning from the police" Jason asked stiffly.

"'cause the cops busted up the party i was at and there was underage drinking and i guess i didn't run fast enough" Shane said boredly.

"why'd you go to the party then if you knew about the drinks being served" Jason questioned.

"why would that make a difference to me" Shane replied.

Jason groaned," I don't know ok i can't deal with this right now...i'm so tired" he said.

"maybe because you have two jobs" Shane offered coldly.

"I HAVE TO WE HAVE BILLS TO PAY ELECTRIC BILLS,HOSPITAL BILLS,FUNERAL BILLS, HEATING BILLS AND I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO MAKE SURE THERE PAYED BECAUSE MOM DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS ANYMORE" Jason screamed at Shane.

Shane said nothing back and turned to look out the window.

"look i'm sorry i just have so much on my plate right now i didn't mean to yell at you" Jason said apologizing.

"whatever" Shane replied.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Nate laid in bed he was supposed to be asleep but he just couldn't sleep even though he wanted to badly.

His thoughts drifted to how harsh Shane had been on the phone Nate hadn't done anything to make him angry….had he?.

Nate stared up at the dark ceiling where a few glow in the dark stars still hung the rest had fallen down ages ago.

The stars reminded Nate of when he was younger , Shane and him would lay on the floor pretending that they were looking into space up at the stars.

It was their nightly routine back then looking up at the 'starry sky' telling each other about their days.

Nate missed the old Shane the fun one who was his best friend the one whom he stayed up with watching movies until 3A.m.

But most of all Nate missed his dad even though he worked long hours a lot but it still hurt losing a parent like that.

Nate heard the front door slam shut and Jason scolding Shane for slamming it because it was late at night.

Nate shut his eyes shut real quick when Shane came into the bedroom and pretended to be sleeping.

Nate nearly fell off his bed when Shane bent down next to his ear and whispered "you didn't fool me for a second little bro".

Then after a long pause almost inaudibly Shane whispered,"I love you so much bro".

It was moments like that made him certain the real Shane was still there underneath the act he was putting on.

Nate knew he could be able to go to sleep now knowing Shane was there in the room now.

"i love you too bro" Nate replied just as quietly.

**End Of Chapter 6….What do you think of the reason for Shane's attitude? and Brown entering the story ? and Shane is only going to date Ashley for a little before Mitchie comes in.**

**Probably only one chapter this weekend sorry.**


	7. 2006 & 2007

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock Or The Jobros**

**October 2006**

**[Ages: Jason 19 , Shane 17 & Nate 14 ,Destiny 14 & Caitlyn 14 1/2]**

_It had been eleven months since the accident and not much had changed, Shane was still partying and dating Ashley, Jason was working two jobs and caring for his brothers, Nate was writing songs and hanging out with Destiny and their Mother was still out of it but had now started drinking a lot._

Shane stood at the entrance of the party searching for Ashley, Michael Hope Had just called him to tell him Ashley was cheating on him tonight and Shane had to see himself to believe him.

Not that he didn't trust what Michael had said but his friend honestly couldn't tell Ashley and her twin sister apart so it was most likely a false alarm.

Finally he spotted a head of strawberry blonde hair through the crowd on a corner and Shane made his way through the crowd but then somebody ran smack into him.

Shane turned around to see the person it was Ashley's sister Allison.

"Shane What are you doing here" She said a terrified look on her face.

Shane suddenly felt sick to his stomach, red flags had arisen at Allison's panicky behavior that Shane was here Michael just may have been right this time.

"your sister wouldn't happen to be around?" Shane asked carefully.

"nope she's babysitting tonight" Allison replied too quickly.

Obviously she was here and their obviously planned cover story was a load of crap and Allison was placed here to run interference if I showed up he thought.

Shane pushed past Allison and headed towards his original destination the corner and he found Ashley there french kissing some older guy.

"Having a good time Ashlynn Schneider" Shane said loudly.

Ashley jerked her head up,"Shane" She cried in surprise.

Shane held his hand," i don't want an explanation why you cheated but i'm done… we are done have fun with him".

"but would you mind if i did this" Shane said and punched the familiar guy next to her in the face.

"I've wanted to do that to you since i was six" Shane told Jeffrey Dylan.

"you're lucky i don't feel like punching you tonight Grey" Jeffrey replied holding his jaw.

"i'm sorry Shane" Ashley whispered tear slipping down her face.

"save it Ash" Shane replied his voice cracking and he spun on his heel strolling out of the party.

Once Shane allowed himself to cry a little and started running not caring where his feet lead him to it didn't matter anymore.

Shane doesn't exactly know how he ended up at the cemetery and he almost went to see his dad's headstone but couldn't do it and ran home instead.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Shane burst into the house and ran up the stairs into his room an dthrew himself on his bed he couldn't stop crying.

He hadn't cried when Dad died or any time since before the accident and now along with Ashley cheating on him it was all coming out.

Shane felt the bed shift as someone sat down on it Shane had thought nobody was home right now guess he was wrong.

"everyone needs to cry sometimes" Nate whispered and wrapped his arms around his brother.

Shane clung to Nate and cried they sat there like that a long time and when Shane lifted his head he saw Nate had been crying also.

"writing songs usually helps if you want to do that" Nate offered.

Shane was shocked he couldn't remember the last time he'd been nice to Nate and here Nate was being nice to him because he chosen to.

"Ashley cheated on me with Jeffrey Dylan" Shane told his brother.

"why would she want him" Nate said in disgust he remembered clearly how mean Jeffery was to them.

"you said songwriting helps could you help me write one" Shane asked.

"sure" Nate said with a grin

.

"i want to the chorus to be something like 'i'm fine alone, i don't need no one' " Shane explained.

"how about, 'I'm A One Man Show ,I Don't Need No one, I'll Be Fine Alone" Nate suggested.

They worked hard and pretty soon they had wrote a complete song and Nate said they should sing it together.

So Nate picked his electric guitar and Shane got the papers with the final version of the song's lyrics.

**I feel like I'm gonna go insane**

**'Cause I keep hearin' your voice call my name**

**In an empty room girl you're the one I see**

**Let me tell you girl we're history**

**I'm a one man show (one man show)**

**I don't need no one (need no one)**

**I'll be fine alone (fine alone)**

**Oh yeah**

**You can call me but (call me but)**

**I won't pick up my phone (up my phone)**

**'Cause I'm a one man show (one man show) **

**Oh yeah**

**I don't need you girl**

**Hey**

**Hey**

**Girl you broke my heart and let me down**

**I'd be better off if you weren't around**

**Took my love and threw it on the ground**

**Saying goodbye girl don't make a sound**

**I'm a one man show (one man show)**

**I don't need no one (need no one)**

**I'll be fine alone (fine alone)**

**Oh yeah**

**You can call me but (call me but)**

**I won't pick up my phone (up my phone)**

**'Cause I'm a one man show (one man show)**

**Oh yeah**

**I don't need you girl**

**I was so blind**

**Now I finally see**

**Everything you did to me**

**I thought it might change**

**And we could find a place**

**Where we'd be happy too**

**I'm a one man show**

**I don't need no one**

**I'll be fine alone (fine alone)**

**Oh yeah**

**You can call me but (call me but)**

**I won't pick up my phone (up my phone)**

**'Cause I'm a one man show (one man show)**

**Oh yeah yeah**

**I'm a one man show (one man show)**

**I don't need no one (need no one)**

**I'll be fine alone (fine alone)**

**Oh yeah**

**You can call me but (call me but)**

**I won't pick up my phone (up my phone)**

**'Cause I'm a one man show (one man show)**

**Oh yeah**

**I don't need you girl**

**Yeah**

"You were right songwriting does help" Shane said when they finished.

Nate smiled it was nice to have the old Shane even if it was probably only for a little while.

They went downstairs and found their mother waiting and she looked very annoyed.

"ABOUT TIME YOU FINISHED MAKING A RACKET I'VE BEEN YELLING FOR 35 MINUTES FOR YOU TWO TO COME HELP ME WITH THE GROCERIES DO YOU EVER DO ANYTHING AROUND HERE" Sandy Screamed and stalked off into her room with a bottle of alcohol.

Shane and Nate quietly began to put away the groceries what little was actually food it was mostly bottles of alcohol, a package of crackers package of toilet paper and a jug of milk.

"how much longer until Jason gets home?" Shane asked Nate.

"half-hour he has tonight off since it's Halloween" Nate replied.

"do you know what i could dress up as since i'm helping Destiny & Caitlyn hand out candy at Destiny's house and they said i have to dress up?" Nate asked.

A Grin formed on Shane's face,"How do you feel about dressing up as a rockstar?" he said.

Just then the door opened and Jason entered looking exhausted.

"how was work?" Nate asked.

"fine except my car wouldn't start and i had to walk to get here" Jason replied pulling off his jacket and hat.

"that's not good is it going to be expensive to fix" Shane asked.

"i don't know probably" Jason sighed running his hand through his curls.

"why are we talking so quietly?" Jason asked.

"because mom yelled at us for playing the new song we wrote today and stuff" Nate explained.

"you wrote a song together" Jason said raising an eyebrow.

"Shane mostly he had lot's of lyric ideas" Nate said hurriedly.

"cool what's it about do i get to hear it?" Jason asked.

"it's called One Man Show, it's about this girl that cheated in her boyfriend" Shane said looking away.

"oh okay" Jason replied nodding, mentally noting to ask Nate if something had happened with Shane today.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Later that evening Shane and Jason were creating Nate's rock star costume.

So far they had decided on the black skinny jeans, a baggy leather jacket of Jason's, a white and silver band t-shirt of Shane's and a pair of boots of Nate's.

Nate dressed in the clothes the jacket was a little too big but otherwise it worked.

"Now rock star hair is next" Shane said ,he and Jason laughed in unison.

"is that going to be scary i better not end up with a Mohawk" Nate warned his older brothers.

Shane and Jason gelled Nate's curls back and made it so some parts were messy purposely.

"ta-da" Jason said turning Nate to face the mirror.

"it looks so cool thanks so much" Nate said.

"wait a minute we forgot something" Shane said and left the bathroom and came back with a pair of sunglasses and Nick's electric guitar.

Nate put the sunglasses on and pulled the guitar strap over his head.

"perfect" Jason said high-fiving Shane.

"you still forgot something guys" Nate said with a grin and left coming back with something behind his back.

"I want a picture with my two hairdressers/costume designers " Nate said pulling a camera from behind his back.

While Nate setup the cameras timer, Jason and Shane tied bandanas around their heads and put on sunglasses too.

Then Shane and Jason sat down on the bathroom counter and Nate sat down between them and threw an arm around each brother and they made serious 'rockstar' faces at the camera.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Next Shane, and Jason walked to Destiny's house and Nate's costume fit in surprisingly well with the girl's costumes.

Caitlyn was dressed as a dancer and Destiny was dressed as a pop star complete with a wig and microphone.

Destiny gave Nate the extra microphone she had and whenever trick or treaters came Destiny, Nate and Caitlyn would dance around singing while dropping candy in the trick or treater's bags.

It was quite the show they put on and would end up very hoarse the next day but they were having too much fun at the moment to care.

Shane and Jason were laughing very hard watching the first group of trick or treaters come up to the door and jumped in surprise when Destiny, Caitlyn and Nate popped out of the bushes doing their show.

"glad you picked the right costume bro" Jason said.

"yeah I'm not so sure Destiny keeps looking like she's going to `grab Nate and kiss him" Shane replied and Jason laughed looking over at Destiny.

-JB-JB-JB

"so what do you want to do tonight i heard some people are going to toilet paper some neighborhoods" Jason said to Shane.

"that's fine if Ashley and Jeffrey aren't anywhere near there" Shane replied.

Jason whipped his head around to look at Shane, "Jeffery Dylan …. did he do something to you again" Jason spat angrily.

"Not really Ashley cheated on me with him and i punched him after breaking up with her today" Shane explained looking down at his feet not meeting Jason's gaze.

"well then we are going to have some fun tonight and help heal your broken heart" Jason said.

"one question how are we going to get to where your friends are they're on the otherside of town" Shane reminded Jason.

"crap and my car is broke down too" Jason remembered.

"do the buses run on holidays?" Jason wondered out loud.

"no buses except for the 5:00 and 1:00 those are the only ones that run on holidays" Shane said.

"let's toilet paper our neighborhood instead" Shane suggested to his brother.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Jason and Shane walked down the street each carrying a paper grocery bag full of toilet paper.

They tossed a roll at the first house's roof and so on until it was satisfactory to their standards.

It took a while but Shane and Jason toilet papered every house in the neighborhood but completely forgot to do their house.

Then they went to pick up Nate from Destiny's house and found the three of them flopped on the grass out of breath with their eyes closed exhausted.

"Trick or Treat" Jason yelled loudly at them.

"Oh God no do we have to do another performance" Caitlyn groaned.

"no more trick or treaters" Nate groaned.

"go away" Destiny groaned and blindly threw the candy bowl at Shane and Jason.

"aww we don't get a performance" Shane complained while motioning to Jason to grab as much candy as he could fit in his pockets.

"Nate your brothers suck" Destiny complained.

"hey" Jason and Shane complained.

"just give them a finale performance before they steal all the candy" Caitlyn said opening her eyes just as Jason was shoving a candy bar in his pocket.

They all groaned and stood up.

"ok take it from the top" Destiny said.

"**I Have To Wonder If This Wave's To Big To Ride Commit Or Not Commit In Such A Crazy Tide It's Sooner Than I Thought But You Called Me Out I've Lost Control And There's No Doubt I'm Going To Start All Over**" Destiny Sang as she danced.

"**Out Of The Fire And Into The Fire Again You Make Me Want to Forget And Start All Over Here It Comes Straight Out Of My Mind Or Worse Another Chance To Get Burned And Start All Over I'm gonna Start All Over" **Nate sang taking the next verse.

"**Fantastic And Romantic All A Big Surprise You've Got A Warning Hesitation Pushed Aside It's Sooner Than I Want But You Caught My Heart I Guess I'm Ready Now To Start All Over**" Caitlyn sang taking the next verse.

"**Going To Start All Over**" They all sang and did a big dancing finale.

"We should have sang Let's Dance like we did earlier" Destiny commented.

Shane and Jason started clapping, "Nice job guys" they said.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

The Next morning Jason and Shane were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"you know how we toilet papered all those house last night" Shane said.

"yeah they should be finding out about now" Jason replied.

Then at the same time they both realized it,"Oh My Gosh we forget to do our house and now the police are going to ask us if we did it" They cried out at the same time.

"we got to do something Shane" Jason said frantic.

"i know i know i'm trying to think" Shane shouted.

"we have to toilet paper the house real quick " Jason said.

"no we can't the neighbors are awake and will see us" Shane said frantic.

"so we're dead meat then" Jason summarized.

"we'll just play it cool you know just follow whatever i'm saying when they ask" Shane said.

Later that day just Jason was going to head to work and was in the kitchen with Shane and Nate who were trying find enough food to cook with.

When there was a knock on the front door and Shane glanced at Jason and swallowed hard this was it.

Their mother was actually out of her room and near the door so she opened it wine glass in hand.

"Can i help you with something Officer?" Sandy slurred.

"Officer Olsen ma'am i was wondering if you'd heard the neighborhood was vandalized by two teens in black sweatshirts every house but yours though strange isn't it" Olsen said.

"and I would care about this because, Like you said my house is perfectly fine" Sandy replied draining her wine glass.

"because you have three teenage sons correct and teenagers often do vandalism for fun on Halloween night" Olsen told her.

"I need more wine" sandy slurred turning around not shutting the door and headed towards her room.

"ma'am we weren't finished talking" Olsen sputtered and decided to come inside the house.

Sandy came out with a full glass of wine,"your still here" she said and took a big gulp from the glass.

Then suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen and a cry of "hot" and "Shane that was the last one".

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP IN THERE" Sandy screamed towards the kitchen before flopping down on the couch.

"SORRY MOM" was the reply.

Olsen looked at Sandy disgusted and heading towards the kitchen to see in anyone had been injured.

Olsen made a mental note to put this family on the welfare checklist for possible neglect of minors.

Olsen entered the kitchen quietly and heard the boys talking.

Jason was picking up a pot and mopping up the noodles and broth on the floor while Shane was running his hand under cold water having burned it.

"Why'd you drop it that was the last package of ramen noodles" Nate said upset.

"it was accident my grip slipped" Shane said.

"it's ok i'm sure there's something else you two can find to eat" Jason said throwing the wet paper towels in the garbage.

"It was the last one remember" Shane reminded his brother.

Jason sighed running his hand through his curls, "I'll pick up some groceries after work i get paid tonight" He said

.

"but you get off work at midnight" Nate pointed out.

"fine check dad's bottom desk drawer there may be five or six dollars in it" Jason told them.

"do you often not have enough money for food" Olsen asked interrupting the brothers.

"No i always give them money to buy food" Jason said.

"Jase sometimes mom takes the money from us because she says she can" Nate piped up.

"What" Jason shouted.

"if a complaint is filed your mother could get arrested for child neglect which is a serious matter" Olsen said gruffly.

"No there isn't a need our uncle buys us groceries" Shane lied.

"ok well i actually to ask you two about another matter" Olsen said.

"now the boys down at the station think it's mighty strange very house in this neighborhood was toilet papered except your now if somebody admitted to it and cleaned it all up then no charges will be pressed" Olsen Told them.

"It Was Jason and I who did it" Shane admitted.

"well you best get cleaning then" Olsen said and left.

Shane and Jason had to clean up every single piece of toilet paper will the neighbors watched them from their windows or porches.

For weeks nearly a month afterwards the neighbors would give Jason and Shane dirty looks whenever they saw them.

**a/n the reason the toilet papering the houses is in this is because i watched this video clip from the show When I Was 17 interviewing Joe Jonas and he said him and his brother toilet papered their neighborhood and forgot to do their house but he didn't say what brother but i'm assuming it was Kevin maybe? anyway on with part 2**

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

**June 2007**

**[Ages: Jason 20, Shane 17 ½ & Nate 15 & Destiny 15]**

Jason Grey sighed sitting on uncle brown's couch this was something he'd never imagined having to ask his uncle before.

"so what did you have to ask me Jason" Brown asked.

"I want you to help me convince my Mom to sign over guardianship of Shane and Nate to me" Jason said.

"I Don't understand why you're asking this i know your mother must get sad sometimes but this is kind of drastic" Brown said.

Brown didn't know anything about the drinking or neglect that was going on.

"It isn't drastic if you knew what i have been having to do since Dad died" Jason replied.

"I can't understand if you don't tell your reasons for wanting custody" Brown told him.

"Fine your want reasons i'll give you some" Jason said angrily.

"Mom drinks all the time and yells at my brothers, I have to work two jobs so we can pay bills, mom takes the money i give Shane and Nate to buy food and she buys more alcohol, Shane is hiding his feelings by putting on a arrogant act and Nate worries a lot " Jason told Uncle Brown.

"Jason i had no idea this was going on" Brown said.

"it's fine i just need to get us out and Mom needs help" Jason said.

"How about i stay with you for a couple weeks to help convince my sister" Brown suggested.

"whatever you think will work do it" Jason said and shook hands with Brown.

Brown packed his duffel bag and locked up his house and went with Jason.

Once they got there Jason showed Brown the guest room and told him mom was most likely still in her room.

Jason went outside to look for Nate and Brown followed him, they found Nate and Destiny climbing down from the tree in the backyard.

"Hey Nate mom still in her room" Jason asked.

"when isn't she… oh and Shane's in the basement" was Nate's reply.

"Hi uncle brown" Nate greeted Brown.

"Hello Nate and who is this pretty girl with you" Brown said winking at Nate.

"Destiny Hope...we're best friends right?" Destiny said joking and playful pushing Nate.

"are going to stay for a while uncle brown" Nate asked.

"yeah for a while i missed my sister and my nephews" Brown said ,not mentioning the real reason he was here because Jason had mentioned that he hadn't discussed the guardianship thing with his brothers yet.

"Cool" Nate replied.

Then Brown went to try to talk to his sister and Jason, Destiny and Nate went down to the basement they were going to practice a new song they'd wrote together.

Jason and Nate picked up their guitars and Shane grabbed his tambourine while Destiny turned on the microphones and amps.

"You ready guys" Destiny said testing the mic.

"ready" Jason replied testing a couple cords on his guitar and Nate did the same.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB

Brown didn't have a chance to talk to Sandy since she was fast asleep and he thought he'd heard the sound of guitars cords from the basement.

Being curious of any type of music since he'd first opened Camp Rock after the Wet Crows kicked Axel out of the band and decided to take a break.

Brown headed down to the basement and Saw his nephews and Destiny getting ready to perform.

"O 4" Shane said counting down to start.

"**Come On Guys Tell Me What We're Doing We're Hangin' Around When We Could Be All Over The Place**" Destiny Sang.

"**The Sun Is Shinin' Just The Way We Like It Let's Get Out Of This Hallway Show The World Our Face**" Shane sang the next verse.

"I**t's Friday But There's Nowhere To Go Anywhere Is Cool But We're Not Going Home" **Destiny Sang the next part.

"**And We Can Do Anything We Wanna Do It's All Up To Me And You**" Nate sang the next verse.

They Continued switching verses and singing the chorus together until the song ended.

"Bravo" Brown said and started clapping his hands.

"Absolutely amazing each of you have so much talent" Brown continued.

"Thank you " Destiny told Brown.

"tell me did you all write that song" Brown asked them,

"yeah we did " Jason replied.

"you won't believe how many notebooks full of songs they have" Destiny told Brown.

"i'd very much like to hear another song if thats possible" brown said an Idea forming.

"Sure Nate what you got up your sleeve" Shane asked his brother.

"a song Shane remembers the lyrics to would work nicely" Jason added.

"do you remember the words to That's Just The Way We Roll or When You Look Me in The Eyes" Nate asked.

"Do When You Look Me In The Eyes" Destiny begged.

"I pretty sure i remember" Shane said.

**Oh, yeah, oh, yeah**

**If the heart is always searching**

**Can you ever find a home?**

**I've been looking for that someone**

**I never make it on my own**

**Dreams can't take**

**The place of loving you**

**There's gotta be a million reasons**

**Why it's true**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everything's alright**

**When you're right here by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven**

**I find my paradise**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**How long will I be waiting**

**To be with you again?**

**I'm gonna tell you that I love you**

**In the best way that I can**

**I can't take a day without you here**

**You're the light that make my darkness disappear**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everything's alright**

**When you're right here by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven**

**I find my paradise**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**Movin' on, I start to realize**

**I can reach my tomorrow**

**I can hold my head up high**

**And it's all because you're by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everything's alright**

**When you're right here by my side**

**When I hold you in my arms**

**I know that it's forever**

**I just got to let you know**

**I never wanna let you go**

**'Cause when you look me in the eyes**

**And tell me that you love me**

**Everything's alright**

**When you're right here by my side**

**When you look me in the eyes**

**I catch a glimpse of heaven**

**Oh, I find my paradise**

**When you look me in the eyes, oh, yeah, ah**

The Boys finished the song and Destiny and Brown clapped loudly.

"I've Been thinking i should call my old friend who are head of disney hollywood records recruiting" Brown said.

"really" they all said at the same time.

"have any of your heard of Joseph J. Adams he's a singer released one album_ FastLife_ and joined hollywood records as a recruiter afterwards" Brown asked.

"I Have _FastLife_ is my favorite cd" Destiny replied.

"Good I'll Arrange a meeting after my other business i need to attend to"Brown said looking directly at Jason.

"i gotta get home now see you guys later" Destiny said and hugged Nate before leaving.

Brown went upstairs to see if his sister was awake and talk to her about getting help and signing the papers.

"I need to talk to you two about something" Jason told Shane and Nate seriously.

"are you dying" Nate blurted out.

"what?...no i'm fine" Jason replied confused.

"The real reason uncle brown is here is he's helping me convince mom to sign some papers so i have legal guardianship of both of you" Jason explained.

Shane opened his mouth to speak but Jason cut him off, " Yes I know your turning eighteen in two months" he said.

"Mom would also be getting help for the drinking and depression" Jason added.

"so you would take care of us and we wouldn't live with mom anymore" Shane said.

"do we have to move too?" Nate asked worriedly.

"No because Dad had it set up that when i turned eighteen my name would automatically get put on the ownership papers of the house, but mom would still own it also unless she chooses to give up her half" Jason explained he had checked every detail.

"You really planned this out well Jase" Shane commented.

It took a long time and many fights between Sandy and Brown and Sandy often yelling that Jason was taking away her babies.

At the end of the third week of brown's stay he walked into the living room looking weary with a slap mark on his cheek and told them Sandy had finally agreed.

The Next day they went to the courthouse to request a hearing to sign over the guardianship to Jason.

Their request was accepted but Jason needed two people to vouch for his ability to care for this brothers.

Uncle Brown was the first voucher but Jason needed to find another person in less than three days.

Jason was sitting in his father's office contemplating this problem when the doorbell rang and he heard one of his brothers answer the door and yell for him to come to the door.

Jason went to the door and was surprised at who was at the door it was Officer Olsen standing there.

"what can i do for you?" Jason asked politely.

"I heard through the police grapevine that you're in need of a voucher" Olsen said.

"That's awful nice but I have only met you once before" Jason said.

"It was twice actually" Olsen said softly.

"I don't understand how is it the second time" Jason replied.

"I was the first Officer on scene of a car accident December 14th 2005, in the career of a police officer there is certain days you never forget and miracles you are privileged to witness….that was one for me" Olsen explained to Jason.

Jason thought back to the accident remembering a man in a blue police jacket running around yelling commands and directing traffic.

"I think i might remember you a little bit" Jason admitted.

"it's fine you don't have to your brother even remembers a complete radio transcript between the commander and i" Olsen said with a small laugh.

Jason laughed also, "That's our Shane" he said.

" When I was your age I had to care for my siblings also, I remember scrambling around cleaning before the welfare lady would come check on us we would be running, jumping over furniture, sliding on the mopped floors to finish in time while my little sister would be stalling outside the door distracting the lady" Olsen reminisced smiling.

"how many siblings did you have?" Jason asked.

" two boys and two girls" Olsen replied.

"i've decided you can vouch at the hearing" Jason told Olsen.

"thank you i'll be there" Olsen said shaking Jason's hand.

As Olsen was walking away he turned around and said, "growing up too fast sucks don't forget embrace being young".

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

**The Hearing**

Jason,Brown,Nate, Shane, Sandy and Olsen sat in the courtroom waiting for the judge to appear.

The Judge finally appeared and sat down in her stand,"I'm Judge Lindsey Melrose" She introduced herself.

"Today we are gathered in court for guardianship held by Sandy Amelia Grey approved to be transferred Jason Paul Grey" Lindsey said.

"Jason Paul Grey please come to the stand, I will be reading information i have in front of me please correct if it is invalid" Lindsey explained.

"Is It True Your Full Legal Name Is Jason Paul Grey, Birthdate November 5 1987 age 20, graduated Wycoff High School class of 2005, work as a custodian at the local mall during night shift and also work at Al's classic guitar shop during the day if all this is correct please state it is" Lindsey said.

"All of it's correct" Jason told her.

"You wish to have custody of your two younger brothers Shane Nathaniel and Nathaniel Shane why is that?" Lindsey asked.

"because my mother hasn't been capably for a while and now drinks using the money for food to buy alcohol and often neglects my brothers" Jason explained.

"Is It True That you have been the one paying the bills and caring for your brothers since around January 2005 during your senior year in high school" Lindsey asked.

"Yes that is correct" Jason replied.

"thank you Mr. Grey, please return to your seat Brown L. Cesario please come to the stand" Lindsey said.

"Is It True Your full legal name is Brown L. Cesario, Birthdate April 23 1966 age 41, graduated Trenton high school Class 1984,currently work running Camp Rock a music summer camp established in 1998 mission to encourage kids in their love of music if all of this is correct please state that it is" Lindsey said.

"All of it is correct" Brown replied.

"Is it true you are Sandy Amelia Grey's younger brother and that Jason Paul Grey asked you to talk to your sister about her present issues" Lindsey said.

"yes that is true" Brown replied.

"can you vouch for Jason Paul Grey's skill ability to care and support two minors while being only twenty years old" Lindsey questioned.

"Jason has always been good and caring for his brothers throughout the years i have witnessed much love for them and i believe he has a good head on his shoulders" Brown told the Judge.

"Thank you Mr.. Cesario, please return to you seat Officer Nicholas J. Olsen please come to the stand.

"Is It True your full legal name is Nicholas J. Olsen, Birthdate February 22 1974 age 33, graduated Wyckoff high school class of 1992,currently work as an police officer for the Wyckoff city police department since 2000 badge number 1069 if all of this is correct please state that it is" Lindsey said.

"everything is correct" Olsen replied.

"is it true you are the oldest out of five siblings the younger four which you were appointed guardianship to April 1992, you first met Jason Paul Grey December 14 2005 responding to a vehicle accident" Lindsey said.

"that about covers it" Olsen said back to the judge.

"please refrain from jokes in my courtroom i prefer to be professional" Lindsey said coldly.

"Can you vouch for Jason Paul Grey's skill and ability to care and support two minors while being only twenty years" The Judge questioned.

"Jason is a good kid he's been doing well so far i've never had to arrest him, I know he'll always make sure his brothers get what they need before thinking of himself" Olsen told the Judge.

"Thank you i believe i have made my decision" Lindsey said.

"The Court has decided to Grant Jason Paul Grey Full Legal Guardianship of his brothers and Sandy Amelia Grey will be asked to undergo a mental examination and spend time in rehab for Alcoholism" The Judge told them.

Jason hugged his brothers and uncle brown happily.

"thank you for convincing mom uncle brown" Jason thanked brown.

"it was partly me partly i asked her what Tom would have wanted her to do" was Brown's reply.

"thank you uncle brown" Nate said hugging his uncle.

"So now i really have to listen when you tell me to do something" Shane joked and Jason jokingly fake punched Shane in the arm.

Shane spotted Officer Olsen slipping away toward the door, "wait" Shane called after him.

Olsen turned around to face Shane, "yes" he said.

"I never told you thank you for what you did just now" Shane said.

"I don't need thanks i did it because it was the right thing to do … because you all remind me of my past memories one of my little brothers he was a lot like you Shane he was always there for you 'til the end that's how he was the only one killed in his unit by the bomb" Olsen told Shane.

"you have a life lesson story for everything don't you" Shane replied.

"it comes with growing up to fast enjoy being young make sure Jason does too it was one of my mistakes not to back then" was Olsen's reply.

"goodbye Shane Grey i'll see you around sometime" Olsen replied.

"Goodbye Nicholas Olsen guess i'll see you around too" Shane said.

"Just Nick, Nicholas sounds so fancy and snooty dosen't" Olsen[Nick] said back.

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB

**Hollywood Records August 2007**

Shane, Nate, Destiny and Jason sat around a large table with Joseph J. Adams or DJ Danger he said to call him.

"so i want Destiny to perform first and then you guys that ok ladies first thing" Joseph said and They all nodded.

"So what's you song's Name" Joseph asked Destiny.

"It's Called Right Here" Destiny told him.

**I'll be right here where you need me**

**Anytime just keep believin'**

**And I'll be right here**

**If you ever need a friend**

**Someone to care and understand**

**I'll be right here**

**All you have to do is call my name**

**No matter how close or far away**

**Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'**

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**

**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**

**All you gotta do is turn around**

**Close your eyes, look inside**

**I'm right here**

**Isn't it great that you know that**

**I'm ready to go wherever you're at**

**Anywhere I'll be there**

**All you have to do is call my name**

**No matter how close or far away**

**Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'**

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**

**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**

**All you gotta do is turn around**

**Close your eyes, look inside**

**I'm right here**

**Whenever you need me**

**There's no need to worry**

**You know that I'm gonna be**

**Right here!**

**Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'**

**And when I can't be with you dream me near**

**Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**

**All you gotta do is turn around**

**Close your eyes, look inside**

**I'm right here, oh yeah yeah, I'm right here**

Destiny Finished the song and sat back down.

"That was wonderful Miss. Hope Hollywoods records would be honored to sign you" Joseph told her.

"your turn now boys what's the name of your band and song?" Joseph said.

"Our Band is called Connect 3 and our song is called S.O.S" Shane explained.

**Told you I made dinner plans**

**For you and me and no one else**

**That don't include your crazy friends**

**Well, I'm done with awkward situations**

**Empty conversations**

**Ooh, this is an S.O.S.**

**Don't wanna second guess**

**This is the bottom line**

**It's true I gave my all for you**

**Now my heart's in two**

**And I can't find the other half**

**It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass**

**Better believe I bled**

**It's a call I'll never get**

**So this is where the story ends**

**A conversation on IM**

**Well I'm done with texting**

**"Sorry for the miscommunication"**

**Ooh, this is an S.O.S.**

**Don't wanna second guess**

**This is the bottom line**

**It's true, I gave my all for you**

**Now my heart's in two**

**And I can't find the other half**

**It's like I'm walking on broken glass**

**Better believe I bled**

**It's a call I'll never get**

**Next time I see you**

**I'm giving you a high five**

**'Cause hugs are overrated just FYI**

**Ooh, this is an S.O.S.**

**Don't wanna second guess**

**This is the bottom line**

**It's true I gave my all for you**

**Now my heart's in two, yeah!**

**Ooh, this is an S.O.S.**

**Don't wanna second guess**

**This is the bottom line**

**It's true I gave my all for you**

**Now my heart's in two**

**And I can't find the other half**

**It's like I'm walking on broken glass**

**Better believe I bled**

**It's a call I'll never get**

"wonderful job hollywood records would love to have sign you three" Joseph said.

Next The got the contracts out and signed them they were now officially signed to a record label.

Joseph explained that they would be sent on tour together to see if people liked their music and if that worked they would be filming their first music videos.

End of Chapter 7

Songs Used

One Man Show-Jonas Brothers- A little bit longer-2008

Start All Over-Miley Cyrus-Hannah Montana 2 soundtrack disc 2 meet miley cyrus-2007

We got the party[bonus jonas edition version]- Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus & Jonas Brothers-2007

When You Look Me in The Eyes-Jonas Brothers-2007 or Nicholas Jonas-2004

Right Here-Miley Cyrus-Hannah Montana 2 soundtrack disc 2 meet miley cyrus-2007

S.O.S-Jonas Brothers-2007

**a/n sorry if the court was boring or this chapter was boring Camp Rock and Mitchie is next though! That one my take longer to write since i want to get the right details from what happens in the movie correct. Btw I have no idea how court works I made up what happened it's probably not as quick and easy.**


End file.
